


Context

by McKayRulez



Series: Distorted & Disturbed Diamond Universe [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Ambiguity, Consensual Violence, Cutting, Dominance, Experimental Style, Masochism, Matter of Life and Death, Medical Experimentation, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Medical Torture, No Context, Open to Interpretation, Other, Sadism, Science Experiments, Short One Shot, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Wondering the 'Why' is for you to decide.





	Context

**Author's Note:**

> *Tags are just possible interpretations. Everything is up to the reader's point of view.*

Steven’s gut inadvertently tensed, as he stared at the glinting blade in front of his face, come down in a swift sweeping motion towards his stomach. 

His gem glowed and he mentally brought up a bubble around himself, before it could land. 

This causes the knife to jerk back, and he winced. 

“Steven.” Spinel hissed. 

“Sorry, sorry..” He mumbled, and the bubble faded and popped. 

He jerked slightly, twitching each time he felt exposed to the incoming metal. 

His bare belly, feeling the cool damp air around them.

“Stop moving!” She insisted, then turned to look at Peridot’s laptop laying on the floor beside them. It was open to a page of the human anatomy. She didn’t want to accidently hit a vital organ. 

“I’m trying!” His honed instincts of training with Connie and Pearl where really putting him at a disadvantage here. 

Too many years of dodging what was coming. 

“‘Trying’ isn’t good enough! If I could stand still for six thousand years, you can lay still for a few hours!” 

This hit Steven hard. She knew how to guilt him with his mother’s actions. “Sorry..” 

He shut his eyes tightly, deciding maybe it he didn’t see what was going to happen, then his body wouldn’t know how or when to move out of the way? 

He instantly felt a searing stab, ever so slowly dig into his stomach. Dipping it’s sharp edge into his flesh. 

He hissed and bit his lip trying not to yelp, as the blade jabbed into his skin and slipped down cutting him. He clenched his fists tightly, willing himself to stay still. 

Spinel looked fascinated and breathless, as she watched the trickle of blood seep down his pale flesh just next to the gem. Below her, Steven started making noises of distress as the pain grew, but she barely registered it. She mostly heard her imagined gem heart beat loudly in her head. 

She continued her work with the blade. 

The pain pierced his being, as he tasted iron from how hard he was biting his lip. He finally flung his head back and cried out, unable to contain it anymore. 

Spinel leaned down at hissed his bitter sweet red lips. 

When the kiss parted and she sat back up, she reflected on the odd taste briefly before smiling down at him. 

“Two cuts down….”

She picked back up the crimson dripping knife off the floor.

“Many more to go..”


End file.
